


On His Time

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Series: Tsuredere Seventeen [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Junhui is always running late to school and when you confront him about it he tells you that if you want him to come on time maybe you should come to get him every morning. You, stupidly, agree to those terms.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader
Series: Tsuredere Seventeen [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	On His Time

You tapped your foot impatiently at your desk, looking at the classroom door in aggravation.

You guys had a quiz today. _Everyone_ knew that you guys had a quiz today.

Today of all days would be the worst time to be late because if you were late you could miss the quiz, or not have enough time to finish the quiz even. Even worse, if someone were to come in late, it would potentially be distracting. Take precious time away from everyone’s hard work.

You furrowed your eyebrows as the bell rang.

The door didn’t open.

The teacher let everyone listen to announcements.

The door still didn’t open.

The teacher passed out the quiz.

Still nothing.

You got halfway through the quiz and-

The door opened and in he walked. Hands pushed into his pocket, eyebrow raised as he looked around the room.

“Hey teach, did we have a quiz today?”

You fumed in your seat, trying hard not to let your annoyance show too much on your face.

He had _known_ that you would all be taking a quiz today. _God_ , you couldn’t believe he was _really_ going to play this game as if it meant nothing at all. He was _always_ late to class. No matter how important it was to arrive on time. No matter what everyone said to him. He was _always_ late, and it drove you absolutely crazy.

It shouldn’t matter so much to you. It should just be one of those things that _happened_ and you just went with because he was a classmate, not a friend. What he did _should_ mean nothing to you.

Junhui’s eyes met yours and he tilted his head slightly. He stared at you with a blank expression on his face for a moment, and then the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk.

You looked down at your paper, your face red, partially from anger, partially from embarrassment at having been caught.

How _dare_ he look at you like that?

He was _such_ a Gemini. You knew he only came in late every day because he was _so_ arrogant that he actually thought that the world revolved around him. He thought he could do anything and no one would care about him doing the wrong thing?

You were so angry that he would do this, but it was _so_ like him.

When it was time for lunch, you sat there, fuming angrily until you couldn’t hold it back anymore. You threw your hands on your desk and turned sharply to face Junhui, who was sitting right behind you.

“Can you come into class on time for once in your life?” You blurted. Junhui looked pretty amused by your outburst, while everyone else was keeping to themselves, pretending like the conversation wasn’t going on at all.

“Oh, I’m sorry princess, was my arrival distracting to you today?” He asked patronizingly. He didn’t look bothered at all by your outburst. He really just looked amused.

“Not just today, _every day._ Can you really not manage to arrive to class on time for once?” You demanded, his arrogance only pushing you on. Junhui laughed.

“It’s hard to get up in the morning. Is that really such a crime?” He asked. You shut your eyes.

“Everyone else manages to arrive to class on time. You’re not special,” you pressed. You opened your eyes again. “And you coming in so late is distracting.”

“Please, we all know that your grades are untouchable Mrs. Teacher’s Pet,” Junhui said with a scoff. “You can’t fix everything you know.”

Your fists clenched against your will. You looked Junhui dead in the eyes, unable to do anything but seethe.

You knew that you had a reputation for being a bit controlling, but you couldn’t help it if you liked things to be organized and uniform. You had suppressed your somewhat overwhelming personality a bit after the last person that told you that you were a bit “intense”, but it was hard to keep it down if someone was provoking you like this.

And you had a pretty good feeling that _that_ was exactly what Junhui was doing.

He knew about your controlling personality, and he was testing you, pushing you to your limit.

And you weren’t going to stand for it anymore.

You wouldn’t let this… This _Gemini_ control your life.

“I’m not trying to _fix_ you I’m asking you to come into class on time just like everyone else,” you demanded. He smiled, leaning forward on his hands, raising a single eyebrow in your direction.

“Well, if you are so determined, why don’t you make sure yourself that I’m here on time,” he stated. You furrowed your eyebrows and pulled back slightly, your confidence slipping.

“Wha… What?”

“Come to my house every morning and make sure I’m up and we’ll walk to school together,” he replied slowly. “That _is_ the only way for you to make sure that I come after all.”

You ground your teeth.

“Don’t be stupid! That’s a job for like… A-A girlfriend or something! I’m not going to do that!” You protested. That smirk only grew larger as you spoke.

“Awh, are you scared?” He asked.

“No!” You blurted. “Jeez, just give me your stupid address and I’ll be there alright! You can count on it.”

Junhui chuckled and grabbed your wrist, pulling it closer to him silently. He picked up a sharpie that had been rested on his desk and then slowly, _agonizingly_ wrote his address across your palm.

“Good. I look forward to it.”

He dropped your hand and got to his feet, glancing at one of his friends.

“Well, now that she’s finally made her outburst, let’s go get some lunch.”

His friend, Hansol, that _betrayer_ nodded and got to his feet. He smiled sheepishly at you.

“See you, y/n,” he said softly, almost apologetically towards you. You made a face at him and watched as the two boys left the room. You stood there for another long moment, doing your absolute best to not show just how annoyed you truly were.

Judging by the people that caught you staring, you figured that it was pretty obvious that you were upset.

You dropped to your seat.

You weren’t going to let this guy control your life. No _way_. You were going to get him up on time every morning, but under _no_ circumstances were you going to let Junhui get under your skin again. You were better than that.

You woke up an hour early the next day.

You didn’t have to shift any of your routine activities really. You had finished your homework the night before, tidied your room in your spare time, gotten to be early enough to get eight hours.

When you woke up you had taken your time to take a shower, brush out the kinks in your hair, gotten dressed and eaten some breakfast. Then you punched Junhui’s address into your phone and headed over to his place. It was a five-minute walk over to his place _and_ it was in the direction of school.

Luckily Junhui lived close to the school, only a ten-minute walk.

You knew guys didn’t need much time to get ready, so being here 45-minutes before it was time for school to start was probably unnecessary, but still, you found yourself knocking on the door anyway.

If he really _did_ need a wake-up call. He was probably slow to get ready too.

The door in front of you opened, and you forced a smile onto your lips, expecting a parent to answer. Instead, there was a younger boy.

He was pretty small, with chubby cheeks, and dark eyes. He looked like a younger version of Junhui… Just with better-styled hair.

You blinked.

“O-oh, hi, are you-?”

“Who are you?” The kid interrupted bluntly. He didn’t look to be much older than ten, and despite being small, _that_ made him tall for his age.

“I’m y/n… Junhui’s classmate.”

The kid narrowed his eyes at you.

“Are you Junhui’s girlfriend?” He blurted. “He never has girls over, and don’t girls usually tell kids that they’re just a classmate to avoid embarrassment?”

Your face reddened deeply.

“ _Don’t be-_ ”

You interrupted yourself to breathe in and then out.

“Can I just come in? Is your brother here?”

Just as soon as you asked that someone lifted the boy up. You were surprised to find it was Junhui, a sincere smile spread over his lips.

“Yangyang, you aren’t causing any trouble are you?” He asked teasingly. That made the little boy… Yangyang, you supposed, laugh in response.

“Put me down! _Put me down!_ ”

“Not until you apologize for messing with my guest,” Junhui responded pleasantly. “Only _I_ am allowed to tease her like that.”

Yangyang protested incoherently, but only for a moment. Then he was giggling so hard that he could barely catch his breath… You realized it was because Junhui was tickling him.

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_!” He exclaimed. Junhui set the kid back to the ground and he sucked in a sharp breath of air, inflating his cheeks with it. “You’re _so mean_ Junjun!”

“Yeah, yeah, hurry up and go get your backpack Yangyang,” he stated softly, patting the younger boy on the head. Yangyang let the air out of his cheeks and nodded.

“Okay!”

He rushed off, and once he was gone Junhui pulled the door further open. He smiled at you.

“Sorry about that. Welcome to my home,” he mumbled pleasantly. You stepped forward and slipped your shoes off your feet.

“Ah, thank you,” you mumbled uncertainly. You looked around the place. It was… Tidy. Looked expensive. You were kind of afraid to touch anything.

Junhui was just a tidy as his house was. He was in black slacks, and a button-up actually buttoned all the way to his neck. He smiled at you.

“Do you mind if we take a detour to school?” He asked. He looked so embarrassed and sincere that it made your heart skip a beat.

You had never imagined that a guy like him would have siblings… Usually, older brothers that cared for their younger siblings like Junhui seemed to were more down to Earth and kept to themselves… But Junhui wasn’t like that at all. He was irritating, so immature, so-

“Don’t get ahead of yourself there, all kinds of people are different at home then they are at school,” he interrupted coolly as if he was following your exact line of thought. He sighed and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Yangyang, let’s get going or you’re going to be late!”

Yangyang came rushing back down the stairs, his tie loosely hanging from around his neck and a blazer falling off his shoulders. He skidded to a stop before Junhui and made a face at you.

“ _She’s_ not coming is she?” He asked. Junhui laughed and patted his head.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m hoping you two will be good friends,” he said softly. He held his hand out to Yangyang who took his hand. Junhui nudged him gently. “Now… Take her hand too.”

Yangyang begrudgingly did as he was told, wrapping his small fingers around yours. You smiled down at him.

“I guess we’re taking you to school,” you said with a nervous laugh. The kid looked at you suspiciously.

“Uh-huh.”

The trio started down the road, and you couldn’t help but think that this whole thing was rather strange.

Did Junhui do this every morning?

His younger brother… Yangyang was rather charismatic. He didn’t like to be trapped between the two and often broke away in order to run ahead and chase after birds on the sidewalk. Likewise, despite being dressed up well he acted more like his brother did. He was mischievous.

You wondered where he got the behavior from because around his younger brother it was like Junhui was a whole different person. He held his head level with those around him, an apology the first thing on his lips if Yangyang ran into another kid. He was diplomatic with the other kids’ parents and was all too sweet to Yangyang’s teacher upon drop off.

You felt like a bit of a trophy wife, to be completely honest.

You just smiled and waved, and nervously hovered behind Junhui while he dropped his brother off at a _massive_ private school, nearly thirty minutes away from their own.

Once they had finally left and it was just the two of them, Junhui relaxed, using his fingers to loosen the buttons on his shirt.

“Well, now you know my secret.”

You and Junhui were at least twenty minutes from school. School started in ten, which of course explained how come Junhui was always late. If he got his brother to class every day, following the same routine then that would explain why he arrived late.

You crossed your arms, a little annoyed.

“You should have just said something,” you mumbled. “I wouldn’t have been mad if I had known you had a good excuse.”

Junhui laughed and his shirt rustled. You were surprised by the sudden sound and glanced at him to find he had taken his button-up off completely. He handed it to you, leaving his chest completely exposed.

Your face reddened and you sucked in a sharp breath, looking away from Junhui in embarrassment.

“What are you doing!”

“Just messing with you,” Junhui laughed. “You didn’t think I was going to school in this preppy outfit did you?”

He pulled a different shirt out from his backpack, something that suited him much better, and tugged it over his head, setting his backpack on the ground. Then he began to unbutton his pants, making your face burn even hotter.

“Junhui you can’t just change in public!” You blurted.

He laughed and let his trousers drop to his ankles. You yelped and held out his button-up like a curtain, doing your best not to look at him as you did so.

“Please, I do this all the time… No one’s looking,” he insisted. “Besides-”

Suddenly a hand was prodding at your chin. You opened your eyes and found Junhui looking at you. Your face was still blazing.

“It’s so much fun to mess with you, how could I pass on this opportunity?”

You pulled away from him and shoved his shirt back in his arms.

“God, you’re so stupid.”

Junhui chuckled and folded the shirt, placing it safely back in his backpack. He stood back up, wearing an outfit much more his style, his backpack hanging off one shoulder like you were used to. He even messed up the hair he had previously styled to look more professional. You pressed your lips together and stared at him unsurely.

“Hey… Why did you show me this?” You asked him softly. He tilted his head and hummed.

“Show you what?”

“Your life, I guess,” you replied. “I mean… You could have just let me be clueless and angry for no reason but instead, you showed me why you were always so late.”

Junhui shrugged his bag higher up on his shoulder.

“I don’t know. You’re kinda cute,” he replied. “So I thought that I would let you in on it. Confuse you a little on the way. _Who is he really? The super attractive badass I see every day at school_ -”

“I do _not_ think of you as a super attractive-”

“ _Or the super sensitive boy who is late to school to walk his younger brother to school every morning.”_

You pouted.

“Great, so it was just another chance to mess with me then,” you mumbled. You kicked a rock on the sidewalk. “Next time how about not wast-”

“Now before you jump to conclusions, I did this because I like you,” he stated with a shrug. “You’re cute, and your obsession with control is just the sort of thing that will keep me grounded in life. I think we can make a good couple.”

“Couple?!” You blurted. You laughed indignantly. “What? Do you really think that I would date you?”

“Well the first step is to ask isn’t it?” Junhui asked. He smiled, and placed his hand gently on your shoulder, gently easing you backward until you bumped into a wall. Your cheeks reddened softly.

“So how about it y/n? Do you think you could handle dating a Gemini like me?” He asked softly. You scoffed, trying to ignore the beating of your heart.

“You _really_ think I would risk dating you?” You blurted. “You’re selfish, idiotic, irresponsible, a _Gemini_. You really think I would willingly date someone when I know that in the end, you’re just gonna-”

Junhui interrupted you by pressing his lips softly to yours. It made you whimper a little, but you relaxed under his grip anyways. He pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against yours.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” He asked pleasantly. “I just couldn’t help but take advantage of your soft lips.”

You sucked in a deep gulp of air.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll give you a chance but-”

“I know you don’t believe me just yet, but don’t worry,” he assured softly. “I’ll be sure not to break your heart. Especially not now that you’ve agreed to be mine.”

He looked at you again, his eyes flickering down to your lips. It made you gulp again, thinking that he was going to kiss you, but instead, he just smiled.

“Hurry up,” he encouraged softly. “You don’t want to be late to class do you?”

He left you, looking like a complete mess, your back pressed against the wall being the only thing keeping you upright, looking so cocky to have left you breathless.

Well, _that_ was _not_ how this relationship was going to work. You refused to run on his time.

“You know what Wen Junhui! Now that we are dating I think there are a couple of things about your morning routine you should change! For one, I can just drive us to school so that you aren’t late all the time-” You blurted. You continued speaking, explaining exactly what you were thinking to change the way that things were. You rushed to catch up with him and at some point- you weren’t sure when- he had taken your hand in his.

“You’re so cute when you’re frustrated,” he said pleasantly. He patted you once on the head with his free hand. “And honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
